villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Willy Mackey
Willy Mackey (Japanese: ウィリー・マッキー), commonly known simply as Willy, is a major antagonist from the Double Dragon series, acting as the main antagonist and final boss in most versions of the first two games. Overview Willy is the leader of the Black Warriors, a gang of street thugs, and have ordered the kidnapping of Marian, the girlfriend of Billy Lee, in order to lure the two Lee brothers into his hideout in hopes of obtaining the secrets to the brothers' fighting technique, since they were opposing his gang. Nevertheless, Marian's kidnapping prompts the two brothers to fight the gang in order to rescue her. They fight through the Black Warriors and defeat Willy, finally rescuing Marian. However, Willy regrouped his gang and set out to take revenge on the Lee brothers, brutally murdering Marian, an act which once again sets the two brothers to exact revenge. In the end Willy and his gang are once again defeated. This leaves the Black Warriors weakened enough state that the Renegades would later take them over and presumably kill Willy. Trivia *He is nicknamed "Machine Gun Willy" among fans, due to his weapon of choice, as well as to distinguish him from the similarly named Williams character that serves as the common enemy type for most of the series. This nickname was used in the iOS/Android version of Double Dragon. * In the NES version of the original Double Dragon, Jimmy Lee serves as the leader of the Black Warriors. While Willy still appears in this version, he's simply a sub-boss the player faces before the final showdown between the Lee brothers. Despite this, the manual still describes him as the "Big Boss" of the gang, which implies that he leads the group in some sort of figurehead capacity. *Willy is completely absent in the NES version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge, which instead introduces a new antagonist known as the Mysterious Warrior, who serves as the Lee brothers' nemesis in his place, although Willy was brought back in the later PC Engine version. *The manual for the Genesis version of Double Dragon published by Accolade misidentifies Willy as Jimmy Lee due to the writer mixing up the differing story lines of the NES and arcade versions. *In the crossover game Battletoads & Double Dragon: The Ultimate Team, an enemy character clearly intended to be Willy serves as the boss of Stage 3, although he is identified as Roper within the game. The Shadow Boss, who serves as the leader of the Black Warriors in this game, is an original character who closely resembles Burnov. These inconsistencies were likely the result of developer Rare not being very familiar with the Double Dragon characters and story line. *Willy is replaced by his younger brother Jim in Double Dragon 3. External links *Willy at the Double Dragon Wiki Category:Crime Lord Category:Double Dragon Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Big Bads Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Thugs Category:Dimwits Category:Vengeful Category:Scapegoat Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Criminals